The Reason
by BonesBird
Summary: After Prentiss' death Morgan struggles to cope, and feels guilty for not being there for his reason.


**Title: My Reason  
Summary: After Prentiss' death Morgan struggles to cope, and feels guilty for not being there for his reason. **

**Little story based just after the camera left the waiting room in 6x18. M/G as always. I'm trying to forget that last little scene existed. Made me feel cheated.**

**Dedicated to my wonderful and amazing fiance Pat. I am going to miss you so much handsome.**

_**

* * *

I'm not a perfect person  
**__**There's many things I wish I didn't do**_

He had never been accepted by a woman the way she accepted him. She saw the darkness in his heart, and rather than shying away from it, she accepted it, and overwhelmed it with the light from hers. He could never repay what she gave him. How she brought him back from the brink on too many occasions for him to name. How she was always the first one there when he had a problem. The first person he went to after a case affected him down to his core, was the only woman he could imagine a life with.

_**But I continue learning  
**__**I never meant to do those things to you**_

So this case. This moment. When he needed her the most, and she was struggling as hard as he was. Emily had been his friend. His partner in the field, for four years. He was struggling to imagine life without her. He knew that Penelope was suffering too. Her sobs were mingling with the sound of Reid's from across the room. But he couldn't open himself up enough to help either of them. They'd lost their friend. But she had all but died right in front of him. Despite him trying to keep her with them. To help save her.

_**And so I have to say before I go  
**__**That I just want you to know**_

How could he help her. When he hadn't been strong enough to save her. He felt her hand sneak into his, he could feel the tears she'd tried to wipe away on it. The moisture, and the feel of her hand in his. Knowing she wasn't shying away from him, let his eyes fill. He squeezed her hand, placing his other hand on top of hers, completely encasing it. He pulled her out into the corridor with him. Where he could let himself break without their team seeing him. He wrapped his arms round her, pulling her closer to him.

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
**__**It's something I must live with every day**_

He felt her tears as soon as her head settled against him. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and allowed himself to let go. He had no reason to remain strong. Just for a minute, the two of them could be united in their grief. No matter what was happening now, he knew that with her in his arms, he would be able to process it quicker, and he would then be able to help his team, and his girl, deal with the consequences. All he wanted to do was go back, and stop her leaving.

_**And all the pain I put you through  
**__**I wish that I could take it all away**_

As he collected himself, he felt the vibrations of Penelope's howls of grief against his shirt. He just held her tighter, shielding her as best he could from the prying eyes of people watching them. The pitying glances, it was obvious they had just lost somebody close to them. He could feel the pressure that had built up, but he now needed to keep Penelope grounded. To remind her that she still had the rest of her family, and to show her that they had all lost her, and they were all there to support and to love each other.

_**And be the one who catches all your tears  
**__**That's why I need you to hear.**_

A few days later. Carrying her casket through to her graveside. Listening as the chaplain spoke about her dedication, and her honour. Recounted the highlights of the life of Emily Prentiss, and spoke of how she was missed amongst the people she'd left behind. He took the rose he was offered, and said his silent goodbye to her. He could hear the sadness in Penelope's voice as she whispered a goodbye to her friend. He regretted being unable to take this pain away from her, being unable to shield her, and now all he could do was pick up pieces.

_**I found a reason for me  
**__**To change who I used to be  
**__**A reason to start over new  
**__**And the reason is you**_

As the stepped back, all taking a last look at the earthly remains of Emily Prentiss. He heard Penelope sniffle again. So he reached over and took her hand. Squeezing it to ensure she knew he was there. When they began to walk away he pulled her ever closer, and left a gentle kiss on her temple. Making a silent vow to Emily that he would never let her go, and that he would never let her hurt again if he could help it. He would ensure that something good would come out of this. It was his final promise to Emily.

"Baby I love you" he whispered to Penelope "and I won't ever let you go. I promised her that". He laid another kiss in Penelope's hair. Glad he'd told her then.

_**I found a reason to show  
**__**A side of me you didn't know  
**__**A reason for all that I do  
**__**And the reason is you**_


End file.
